Apologize
by PrettyLittleGleek
Summary: I'm hanging on a rope. Got me 10 feet off the ground. Brittany's sick Santana playing games, but will she do anything about it?  Song used: Apologize by One Republic


**So this song has been in my head for a while and I wanted to try out a songfic for it. This is my first songfic and I think it turned out pretty good. I made myself depressed writing this and it's really weird. I hope this doesn't make you depressed or anything like it did me. So read, enjoy, and review.**

_**

* * *

**_

I'm holding on a rope

It's like you've got a rope tied around me.

_**Got me 10 feet off the ground**_

"I love you baby." You say.

I don't believe you, but I'll take what I can get. I know you're stringing me along. Saying you love me, and then you'll go fuck some one else as soon as you leave.

_**I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound**_  
_**You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down**_  
_**But wait**_  
_**You tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say**_

"You're all I ever need." You say.

I still don't believe you, but I love you so much it hurts. I stand by at a party waiting for you to come, but you're taking forever. I walk around looking for you and I see you pinning Puck up against a wall. You lips are all over him and I can't handle it.

I walk away and I hear you calling my name. I stop and turn around. You start on your speech about how you were drunk and it didn't mean anything, but I don't care. I'm done with this.

_**That it's too late to apologize**_  
_**Too late**_  
_**Said it's too late to apologize**_  
_**Too late**_

"I don't want to hear your apologies anymore Santana." I say as tears stream down my face. "You do this every time and I can't take it anymore. We're done."

I walk away and this time you don't follow me.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**_

The next day at school, however, you come up to me with a bouquet of yellow daisies. I'm surprised you actually remembered that they're my favorite.

"I really am sorry about everything." You say as you hand me the flowers. "You know how Puck gets when he's drunk and it just happened. I swear it won't ever happen again." You finish with a small smile.

I know I shouldn't believe you, but I do. I just love you so much and I can give you another chance. Even though you'll probably just hurt me again.

_**I need you like a heart needs a beat, it's nothing new**_

I know you know that I need you. I don't understand why I can't be enough for you. You're making me miserable, but I can't let you go.

I live and breathe for you. I know you know that, but yet you still play these games.

_**Yeah**_  
_**I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue**_

In the beginning my love for you was so strong. Nothing could come between us. It's been months since we got together. Now, I'm not so sure my love is as strong anymore. You're making it too difficult.

_**And you say**_  
_**Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you**_

"I'm sorry." You say again.

I just caught you making out with Puck _again._

"I'm sorry. You know how Puck gets when he drinks." You say again as tears stream down your face. You've never cried before and you're making it so believable that I almost believe you. Almost.

_**But I'm afraid**_  
_**It's too late to apologize**_  
_**Too late**_  
_**Said it's too late to apologize**_  
_**Too late**_

"No." I say. "You don't get to cry. You're just as at fault here as he is. I'm so stupid thinking that you could ever truly love me. We go through this over and over and it just hurts too much. I can't keep doing this. I'm done with this" I say this now, but I know tomorrow you'll find another way to get me back. And I'll most likely fall for it. Again.

_**I'm holding on a rope**_  
_**Got me 10 feet off the ground**_

I was right. You came into Glee and serenaded me with my favorite song. "Everything" by Lifehouse. You know I love that song and I love it even more when you sing it.

You came right up me and asked me to take you back. I couldn't say no. You pulled me to my feet and gave me a heart-wrenching kiss. When we got to my house we had sex and you were really into it but I just couldn't. We do this every time and it always ends the same. You cheat, we fight, I break up with you, you find some way to make it up to me, and then we get back together. I know when I go to sleep you'll be gone tomorrow. Most likely with Puck, but I can't bring myself to do anything about it. So I just lie there and cry.


End file.
